Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to visual indicators, and more particularly, to transferable visual indicators.
Individuals can be difficult to see in the dark, especially in stormy weather, wilderness settings, at sea, and in many other cases. Current devices provide only a visual indicator and are limited to being worn by an individual. They cannot be moved or transferred between individuals, and they cannot be placed on surfaces, animals, and so on. Current devices also fail to use a renewable energy source that is integrated with or attached to the device to self-recharge, such as a solar recharger.
Therefore, what is needed is a visual and audio safety indicator that can be transferred between people or otherwise placed somewhere to provide a visual and/or an audio indication, and which includes a solar recharger and secondary power source for other devices and/or electronics.